


Sunset

by havocthecat



Category: Forever Knight, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Femslash, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something different about the nights on Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Darkest Hour is Just Before Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/77412) by [Azar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar). 



> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://medie.livejournal.com/1292883.html?thread=7997267#t7997267) and then [over at Wraithbait](http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=9324).

"It's after sunset," said Elizabeth softly, staring out the window of her quarters. Atlantis glowed softly in the moonlight, and the sound of waves underlay the hum of the city.

"There's something different about the nights here, isn't there?" asked Kate, leaning on the wall next to Elizabeth's window.

"You mean aside from the stars?" asked Elizabeth. She shook her head, brow furrowed in thought. "There's something--"

"I had the oddest dream," said Kate. "It was almost--"

"Medieval," finished Elizabeth. "I was on a stage."

"I was watching from the audience," said Kate. Her eyes were unfocused, staring through Elizabeth and looking...somewhere else. "I'd never seen a woman on stage before."

"Nor a woman dressed as a man," said Elizabeth, her lips curving into a small smile. "You were shocked."

"I was fascinated," said Kate. "Enough to--"

"--find me backstage," said Elizabeth. She reached out to touch Kate's hair. "You were so beautiful. Brave, then, for a woman to come backstage. We were a travelling caravan."

"You took me with you," said Kate, her voice low. "We were always together after sunset. I remember. Or I dreamed it."

"Not just you," said Elizabeth. "How did we dream the same thing?"

Kate's eyes were wide. "I don't know," she said. "But our names--"

"They were different then," said Elizabeth softly. 

"Yes."

Their eyes met, and Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat. Names they didn't dare say hung in the air between them, but Elizabeth had never been one for hesitation. "Fleur," she whispered.

"Erica," sighed Kate, her voice barely audible.

\--end--


End file.
